


Cleansing the Infection (NKG)

by Lolamz



Series: The Great Hollow Knight AU [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, oc: knightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamz/pseuds/Lolamz
Summary: a headcanon AU where the dreamers can breach the mental walls in the sealed vessel's mind, and take the Radiance out themselves. While this one doesn't actually include a dreamer, a friend of mine requested that I do Grimm (or nightmare king Grimm) while he sleeps.this is set in an AU- a link to a document containing the differences between canon and this AU can be found here-https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kfVPNh40JyLZOupOpJOc_ZK3lMnhdD6NX9MiFvpnVK4/edit
Series: The Great Hollow Knight AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103228
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

The three dreamers had gathered in the dream realm, along with the other remaining higher beings to discuss the issues that still plague hallownest. These meetings had become increasingly common as the infection began taking over more and more of the kingdom. However, due to the nature of having many powerful figures in one room, arguments were never too far away...

“What can we do? The infection has fully overwhelmed the vessel,” argued the white lady, “we’re running out of options! You must open the seals, all three of you, otherwise the radiance will continue to wreak havoc from the safety of the black egg.”  
“We mustn’t break the seals!” replied lurien, “we cannot! The king said they must never be opened.”  
“Do you see the king here?” herrah snapped, “I’ve just about had it with you and your loyalty to the dead wyrm!”  
“Herrah!?” bellowed the white lady, “how dare you!? I knew it, I knew you only used him to create that bastard child of yours! I knew you hated that wyrm all-”  
Something in the dreamer’s mind clicked. She drew her needle and dashed at the root.  
“Don’t you dare talk about my daughter like that…” Herrah growled, resting the needle lightly against the white lady’s throat, “at least i can raise a child without having a husband kill them all.”  
“Oh! Dreamer or not, I do not care for your titles! You do not speak to a QUEEN like that!” white lady shouted.  
“Can you both just ZIP IT!” Vespa bellowed, taking control of the situation, “you are behaving like children! Please save your argument for when the kingdom is NOT collapsing again!”  
“Like you care for the demise of this kingdom, you selfish brat! You hid away in your hive instead of helping us!” the white lady retaliated, shifting her focus to the hive queen.  
Vespa reached for her sheath, gripping the hilt of her nail, “myself and the king made a deal, i upheld my end, he upheld his end.” she said through gritted teeth, “and if you feel it is justified to verbally assault me despite doing nothing wrong you are mistaken!”  
Monomon gripped each of the hostile higher beings and pulled them back to their seats with a stiff tentacle.  
“ENOUGH!” she shouted over all of them, “we are here to discuss the matters that affect the kingdom, not each other. Myself and Lurien have been discussing our remaining options while you three were arguing-”  
“Is there a need to discuss our options? Break the seals!” the white lady interrupted.  
“No, you are incorrect, and Lurien is right. Should we break the seals the radiance will be let free, wreaking havoc while being safe inside the mind of the vessel.” monomon said calmly, as to not be the third to get in an argument with the white lady  
The white lady remained silent. She was not used to being disagreed with by the whole council.  
“As monomon was saying,” Lurien continued, “we need something that is able to take on the radiance from inside the mind of the vessel. Something, or rather someone, stronger than us dreamers.”  
“I've beaten that thing to death countless times in those pantheons, let me do it!” herrah said.  
“Not exactly,” lurien replied, the one in the godseekers mind is but a fraction of the power of the true radiance. Im sorry but we need someone stronger.”  
“Then who can?” asked the white lady.  
“You… may not like that answer…”

*  
“WE SUMMON THAT TRAITOR?!” white lady shouted, as shocked as a charged lumafly.  
“The only person he betrayed was the radiance. It doesn't take a genius to think up why we need him. And a genius, such as myself, would know that not summoning him to hallownest is awful.'' Monomon said, rejecting the white lady’s rage.  
“So, for the record,” herrah began, “i get hornet to go to the howling cliffs and summon this “grimm”, then while he sleeps, we get him into the dream council, and then we try to convince him to side with us against the radiance?”  
“Correct,” vepsa assured, “and i know the perfect way to get him on board…”  
“How?” lurien asked the queen bee.  
“We get him to side with the radiance-”  
“I KNEW IT! YOU’RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!” white lady bellowed, before turning her voice to the rest of the council, “CAN'T YOU SEE? SHE’S TRYING TO END HALLOWNEST FOREVER!”  
“Quiet!” herrah yelled over the top of her, “can’t you see she has a plan? Unlike you, Vespa is a seasoned military general, and I trust her plan more than I trust yours.”  
“As i was saying, we get him to side with the radiance, then, we get grimm to stab her in the back once she tries to reunite their dream and nightmare powers.”  
“That’s- one of the best plans i've ever heard. From general to general, I salute your planning.” lurien said.  
“I can get Hornet to summon the troupe tomorrow morning, at the absolute earliest.” Herrah contributed, “we can move from there.”  
“Might not be that simple,” vespa interrupted. “Grimm does not rest until he is defeated in ritual combat involving the Grimmchild. I shall tell Bumble to accompany her with these tasks.”  
“Brilliant. Council adjourned!” monomon shouted, before the majority of the council phased out of the dream realm. However, the white lady stayed behind.

“Monomon, can i ask you something?” the white lady asked.  
“Sure, I'm all ears.” Monomon replied.  
“Am I- a bad person? A bad queen? An awful higher being?” she asked.  
“How honest do you want me to be with this one?” monomon asked, without looking up from her papers as she stacked them neatly.  
“Please, teacher, tell me.”  
“I don't think you're a bad person, or a bad queen, or a bad higher being,” Monomon began with a sigh, “I just think you have a couple of traits that sort of clash with the views of the others.”  
“What do you mean by that?” the white lady replied curiously.  
“When I told you that lurien was right you seemed to disappear. I'm sure that's because you aren't used to being told to be quiet, being a queen and all, same with when Vespa told you to stop arguing.”  
“But what about herrah? I didn't mean what I said about her child.”  
“Then i think it's best you tell her that. Herrah-” monomon paused, “herrah had a bad relationship with the pale king, mainly since he forced her to become a dreamer, despite needing to raise her own child. It's why she seems to come across so rude to lurien, she doesn't know why he trusts the king so much.”  
“What can i do about that? How can i improve my relationship with her?” asked the white lady  
“Apologise for what you said about hornet, and don't be so quick to attack her over what she says about the pale king. I'm sure that's a great way to start.” replied monomon, before packing up her things and dissipating into reality.  
“Thank you, monomon, it means a lot that you’re willing to tell me all this.”


	2. Chapter 2

The howling cliffs were one of the more dangerous places in hallownest, but not for the same reasons as, say, the royal waterways, or the mantis village, should you enter without respect from the sisters of battle. It was the terrain that caused most of the deaths in this area. Steep, jagged cliff edges, strong winds causing constant loss of balance, and a gravel-like substance that coated the ground, lessening the traction applied by one’s feet.

However, these terrain challenges proved no match for Hornet, as her sentinel training allowed her to dash between the rock face with ease, grappling up with her needle to avoid stepping on the dangerous land below her. Hornet stood still, planning her next move when a shape appeared behind her. Without hesitation Hornet dived at it, needle in hand ready to strike and kill without mercy. However, the shape masterfully blocked her strike, before attempting to talk to her.  
“Hornet, relax, it’s me!” it called to her.  
“Who are you? how do you know my name?” Hornet called back.  
“My queen told me to follow you here in summoning the Grimm troupe! She’s friends with your mother.”  
“So you’re Bumble?” Hornet said, sheathing her needle.  
“Yes madam, and i am here to protect you. Though given our interaction moments ago I believe you have that aspect covered.”

“So, the Grimm troupe…” Bumble began, attempting to make conversation with the protector.  
“Did Vespa tell you why we need the troupe here? Because Mother doesn't tell me anything about what i need to do. She didn't even tell me you were coming.”  
“From what Vespa told me, they need Grimm and his nightmare powers to take out the radiance from inside the vessel’s mind, without opening the black egg.”  
“I see…” Hornet said, as the pair of them stepped into a small cave in the cliffs, which glowed with an eerie, red hue. Inside lay a corpse, draped in a red cloak, holding a small key. Hornet grabbed the key, closely inspecting it as Bumble shifted the body off the old fireplace. Hornet inserted the key into the fireplace, which exposed the old coals to the howling, chilled winds of the cliffs.  
“If i remember correctly, lighting the fireplace will summon the troupe not far from here.” Bumble said.  
“But how do we light it? I'm no pyromancer and I'm sure you aren't either.” Hornet said, lightly pushing at one of the coals.  
“Join me in this…” Bumble began, before unsheathing his nail and striking the coals. The fuel glowed hungrily, desperate for more impacts. The pair of them swung in tandem, striking the coals constantly as they glowed redder and redder until-  
*a loud clash could be heard as the fire lit, followed by the sound of a distant accordion.  
“I think we got it, '' Hornet said, catching her breath a little.  
“I bee-lieve so.” agreed Bumble, wiping some sweat off his brow, “let's head to Dirtmouth, i bet the troupe is there.”

*  
Dirtmouth was a quiet town. Once, in a forgotten time, the town served as an entrance into the depths of hallownest, but now, it was quite literally a ghost town. A couple of shops for bypassing travellers, and the home of a lone girl, and the town's elder. Today was one extraordinary day for the quiet town, however, out of nowhere a loud crash could be heard, as two large, red tents appeared, just outside the outskirts of the town. The elder wandered over to the tents, dumbfounded as to what he saw. “My oh my, what in the king’s name is this?” he said to himself.

*  
Hornet and Bumble dashed through the kings pass, arriving in dirtmouth a few minutes following the entrance of the troupe. “Oh my, please excuse this racket!” Elderbug called to the the duo, “this town is normally much more peaceful than this.”  
“Not a problem elder, please do not worry.” Bumble said reassuringly, “we can handle this from here.”

The duo entered the main troupe tent, and was greeted by a buff looking fellow, vigorously playing the accordion. “Mrmm, it was you who called us? Speak to master.” he said, in a low, mellow tone.  
“Speak to mast-” Hornet muttered to herself, “excuse me, who is the master of the troupe?”  
“Grimm!” he shouted, playing a loud note on his accordion, before continuing to play his original song.  
“Very well, thank you sir.” Bumble said with a smile, “and what a nice song you play on that instrument.”  
Brumm didn't reply, clearly stating the end of their conversation. The duo trudged further into the tent, before reaching a large, empty room. As they reached the centre, two mystical spotlights danced around the room, as a flurry of drums began rolling faster and faster until…  
“Welcome to- the greatest show of your lives!” bellowed a deep, booming voice, before a crackle of fire and sparks appeared in front of them, as Grimm appeared on stage. Grimm bowed on entrance, prompting the pair of them to bow in respect of the troupe master.  
“So, how does this all- work?” asked Bumble.  
“Take my kin, feed it the flame of the troupe, and then we battle! For geo, for charms, for the glory of the nightmare heart! I will return once the child has consumed the flame.” announced Grimm, before vanishing, leaving a smaller, flying child of his behind. The Grimmchild circled around the pair, before settling with Hornet, landing peacefully on her shoulder, before falling calmly asleep.  
“I guess he likes you!” Bumble said with a chuckle.  
“I guess so…” Hornet said, her voice trailing off as she gently picked the Grimm child up and held it close to her chest. The child fit perfectly in her arm, with its head resting on her palm. It felt warm to the touch, warmer than any other living creature. She gently stroked its belly, and heard it giggle sweetly in its sleep. She couldn't help but force a smile before Bumble tapped her on the shoulder.  
“I hate to be that guy but a messenger bee has come to see me. I have a meeting with Vespa and the other hive knights, I'm sorry.  
“Don’t apologise, you have done no wrong. It was a pleasure meeting you.”  
“A pleasure to see you too!” Bumble replied, saluting the protector before heading off out of the tent. Hornet slowly wandered out of the tent, only occasionally looking up from the Grimmchild.  
“I see you have already formed a close relationship with the kin.”  
“What? No! I'm just- i need to protect him, of course.” Hornet defended herself. She didnt want anyone to know she had become attached to Grimmchild.

*i mean, cmon, how could you not be attached to Grimmchild, he's a babey*

“It's not an issue, dear friend, the Grimm child is always quick to form bonds with participants of the ritual.” brumm replied, patting the grimchild on the head.  
“Speaking of the ritual, where can i find this flame?” Hornet asked.  
“The deepest, darkest corners of this kingdom, now house a new warmth within.” brumm replied cryptically.

*  
Hornet returned to the deepnest, and wandered around the caverns looking for the flame. She kept Grimmchild close to her body, to protect it from the threats. The beings in deepnest saw Hornet as a princess, yet Grimmchild was an outsider. Countless weaverlings tried to attack the kin, which led Hornet to put them down, in order to protect the kin. As she entered the hidden village, one of the homes glowed red from the inside. “That must be the flame,” Hornet said to herself, “although while i'm here, i should probably go and see mother.”

Hornet ventured into the beast's den, giving the guards a nod as they let her pass. She climbed to the top and knocked on the door to her mother's chambers.  
“Who’s there?” Herrah called, somewhat irritated.  
“It's me mother, may I come in?” Hornet replied. The door creaked open, and Herrah greeted her daughter, without looking up from her desk.  
“What troubles you mother?” Hornet asked, closing the door behind her.  
“The white lady. We had an argument in our council meeting and now I feel awful about it.”  
“Am i allowed to know what you said to her?”  
“You may, but it may not be best for you to know.”  
“Then allow me to remain in the dark.” Hornet said solemnly. She knew what was said, Bumble had told her. The white lady had insulted her and Herrah had snapped back with a very personal attack, and now both of them are in a state of regret, disliking themselves for what they said.  
“Oh mother, let me show you something.”  
“What is it, my little princess?”  
“Look! It's the Grimmkin!” Hornet said, her smile beaming from behind her mask.  
“Oh, well isn't he just adorable!” Herrah smiled.  
“I know! He’s so cute!” upon hearing this, Grimmchild awoke, and stretched his little wings, as he squeaked with a yawn. “I must go now, I need to feed it a flame, and then I can progress the ritual.  
“Of course. When do you think Grimm will be ready to rest? I can organise the next dreamer meeting based on that.”  
“Not long, mother, I will return once he is ready.” 

Hornet escaped the beast's den, leaving Herrah to rest, before ducking into the glowing room. As she entered, Grimmchild jumped off her shoulder and flew around the room with glee, laughing as the flames energy absorbed into him. Hornet couldn't help but smile as she watched the kin grow. ‘He’s so happy’ she thought, shedding a small tear. The room erupted with flame, as the Grimmkin grew from a small child, to a larger adolescent being, ready to undergo the ritual.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, you return with the kin? Excellent, excellent!” Grimm announced, as Hornet walked into the tent.  
“He was an absolute pleasure to take care of, he was well behaved and was rather excited to see the flame.” Hornet replied  
“Excitement over the flames suggests he will make an astounding nightmare monarch!” Grimm shouted in excitement.  
The child awoke from the father’s voice, and circled around him, laughing and squealing with energy.  
“Now, on with the ritual!” He cried, as the curtain rose, and hornet found herself stage left, with Grimm stage right, while spotlights revealed a whole crowd watching them.  
“To me my child!” Grimm called to the kin, holding his cloak out wide. The Grimm child laughed as he swooped into Grimm, the troupe master absorbing him and his energy. Grimm snapped his fingers, conjuring up a small flame from his fingertips. “This searing fire... It carries well the Ritual's promise.” he turned to face Hornet. “Dance with me, my friend. The crowd awaits. Show them you are worthy of a starring role!”

*  
Grimm took a bow to the audience, and hornet followed suit. As the pair of them rose, Grimm dashed towards hornet, who dodged his blow. Grimm then jumped to the ceiling, where he vanished, and fireballs erupted from his last position. Hornet drew her needle with one swift movement, and prepared for Grimm’s next strike. She heard a burst of flame erupt behind her, and turned to face him. Grimm was significantly more intimidating when up close, yet hornet wasn’t afraid of him. Grimm tried to grab her, yet she ducked under his arms and jabbed her needle through him.  
“An impressive strike!” Grimm said, complimenting the sentinels fighting style.  
Grimm teleported into the centre of the arena and rose up,his cloak forming a protective barrier around him as he healed, while countless fireballs spewed out from the hardened shell. Hornet was able to duck, dodge, dip and dive between each one, before dashing around Grimm, wrapping his shell in pure silk, before pulling hard on it. The tension in the silk became so great it crushed Grimms flame spewer, staggering him out of it.  
“I'm not done yet. The ritual continues!” Grimm shouted, as his body set alight, burning the silk.  
“This fight- ends-HERE!” hornet yelled, as she drove her needle through Grimm’s hand.  
“GAH!” Grimm staggered away, clutching his arm, “you are strong, sentinel, a worthy dance partner for the ritual, the nightmare heart will be pleased with our performance.”  
“Hornet sheathed her needle, and bowed to Grimm. “It was a pleasure to spar with you, Grimm, it was a wonderful experience.”  
“I thank you too, although this wound may take a while to heal.”  
“Yeah… my apologies about that.”  
“Its not a problem!” Grimm shouted, “a true battle like ours will power the nightmare heart for years to come!”

*  
As the show came to a close, Grimm retired to his chambers. He wrapped his cloak around his body, as he suspended himself upside down. As he began to dream, a figure wandered up to his dream form.  
“Nightmare king, join us…” called the figure, taking his hand and bringing him forwards.  
“What? Who are you? Where are you taking me?” Grimm asked, demandingly.  
“All will be revealed soon…” the figure replied, before Grimm’s consciousness faded completely.

*  
When Grimm’s consciousness retuned, he found himself in the Dreamer’s council.  
“Where am I? WHO ARE YOU?!” Grimm demanded.  
“We, are the higher beings of hallownest.” Announced the white lady.  
“Oh for- is this about my troupe?”  
“Not exactly,” lurien replied, “this is about your power, and why we need it.”  
“And why is that, little one? Tell me, before i cast you into a fiery pit!” Grimm shouted, furious at his captivity.  
“Watch it!” Vespa snapped, unsheathing part of her nail.  
“As lurien was saying,” monomon continued, “we need you to take down the radiance. The infection is getting out of control and the sealed vessel can no longer contain it.”  
“And how do you- expect me to do that then? The radiance is a god amongst gods. I cannot fight it!”  
“You dont, we will win with strategy.” Herrah objected. “Around this table sit two experienced, battle hardened generals, as well as the greatest mind in hallownest. Combine that with your cunning abilities of deception, and you have won before you start.”  
“I- i dont understand, the radiance will see through any plan i make.”  
“Not if you trick her.” Vespa replied, “you need to convince her that you will work with her, combining nightmare and dream from a forgotten era, to punish hallownest. Then, you stab her in the back.”  
“I see, i see…” Grimm said, pondering on a thought.

“Then it is decided-“  
“Dont jump the gun on me, teacher. Tell me, what do i get out of this?”  
“Well, what do you need?” Asked the white lady.  
“I need- well, the troupe needs- a vessel. One strong, to contain the nightmare heart. We as a troupe were never strong enough to contain the heart. It CANNOT be pure, however, for that will drain the heart. It needs to live, to sustain itself inside another vessel, and the stronger the vessel, the more power it can grace to it.”  
The higher beings looked at each other. How were they going to make another vessel? None of them knew how to manipulate void, and monomon’s creations were nowhere near strong enough to contain the nightmare heart.  
“Done!” Announced the white lady.  
“What?” The others turned to her, shocked.  
“When the infection is cleared, the hollow knight can become a nightmare vessel.”  
“Then i shall fight by your side!” Grimm announced, “in return for the sealed vessel. Don't worry, i'll take good care of him, I am a father after all.”


	4. Chapter 4

The higher beings had gathered around the black egg temple, just mere metres from the vessel that contained the most powerful being in the world.  
“Grimm, are you sure you want to do this?” monomon asked, “we can find someone else to take out the Radiance, you don’t have to risk your life to protect us. We are not forcing you to-”  
“Teacher, i want you to listen to me. I may be the king of nightmares, and I may have betrayed people before, even gods like the Radiance. But the nightmare heart is desperate for a vessel to contain it.” Grimm said, seeming much less malevolent and more distraught than usual.  
“So what you’re saying is...” lurien began.  
“My troupe is on the line, as well as your kingdom. It is in my interest to save this kingdom.” Grimm finished solemnly, “and if i cannot save this kingdom, then we as a troupe fall. It was a pleasure knowing you all.” Grimm bowed before all of them, and phased through the seal of binding, that locked the vessel inside the egg.

“Ah, vessel, I ask you for one thing. If i am able to end your suffering, and cleanse your body and mind of that burning infection, would you like to join me in serving the nightmare heart? It holds all sorts of wonderful and mystical powers, it is able to cleanse you, and heal you, and make you stronger than the pale wyrm ever could!”  
The hollow knight looked down at Grimm from its chains, and slowly nodded its head. The thought of being able to hold silence in its mind, to be able to control its thoughts once again, and become a powerful being, seemed like the blessing it needed, but never deserved.  
“I-i- dont- deserve p-power. Failed- to- hold-light…” the vessel said, speaking hoarsely.  
“Nonsense! You are the perfect vessel for the nightmare heart! Do not listen to those- LIES the Radiance embedded into your thoughts.”  
Grimm jumped into the vessel’s mind, phasing into its thoughts as it went to the light.   
*  
“Radiance! I RETURN!” Grimm bellowed into the sky. The Radiance appeared before him, and immediately began attacking him, all the while screeching. “NO, YOU STUPID MOTH!” Grimm shouted, dodging the beams of light the Radiance fired at him, “I'M HERE TO WORK WITH YOU AGAIN! That vessel may be strong enough to hold you, but with our powers combined… hallownest won’t stand a chance!” Grimm said with a smirk. The Radiance landed in front of him, and bowed its head in apology.  
“Now, my Radiance… shall we dance?” he offered her his hand, which she graced with her wing, before jetting off into the distance. Grimm quickly followed, summoning flames which he used to propel himself upwards, to chase her down. The pair of them flew in beautiful harmony, the yellow of the Radiance’s light contrasting perfectly with the deep crimson of Grimm’s nightmare flames. The light show continued for several minutes, as the Radiance’s trust in Grimm grew once again. Radiance flew upwards towards the light, while Grimm pirouetted around her, enveloping her in a brilliant scarlett flame, before transporting them both into the nightmare realm.  
*  
The pair of them arrived on the stage of the troupe tent, with a crowd of Grimmkin nightmares. Radiance crashed down onto the stage, staggered, while Grimm gracefully landed. As he stood up, the Grimmkin nightmares all held their flame torches high, the flames spewing out and covering Grimm. “Burn the father! Feed the child!” they chanted, as Grimm dissipated into a burst of flame, that flew into the nightmare heart. Radiance stood up, and conjured a pure nail, before casting it towards the heart. With a loud clash, the nail fell to the floor, as the blow had been blocked by a crimson seal, protecting the heart. The beating grew louder and louder, until an opening formed, and what appeared to be Grimm bust out of it, hovering above the Radiance. The figure resembled the troupe master, yet his cloak was a deep crimson, his horns longer, and his abilities much more powerful.  
“YOU DO NOT DESERVE THIS KINGDOM!” he bellowed, throwing his arms out wide, surrounding the Radiance in a wall of flame. The Radiance bellowed in retaliation, and summoned balls of light, that she then threw at Grimm. Grimm masterfully caught them, before focusing, converting them into fireballs, which he used to illuminate the theatre they resided in.  
“YOU DO NOT DESERVE, TO TREAT THE VESSEL IN THE WAY YOU DO! TO DAMN HIS SOUL TO ETERNAL SUFFERING OF BLINDING LIGHTS AND DEAFENING SCREECHES OF INFECTION! HOW- DARE- YOU!” Grimm yelled, casting the flames higher, before landing in front of the Radiance, the pair of them trapped in an arena of fire,  
“BURN! BUUURN! FEEL THE WARMTH OF THE NIGHTMARES CONSUME YOU!”  
The Radiance bellowed in fear, she cast light beams everywhere, in a desperate attempt to graze the nightmare king, fear overwhelming her. “When i'm done with you, you’re gonna wish it was the SHADE LORD who killed you!” Grimm announced, before sending the walls of fire sky high, covering them fully. The crowd could no longer see them, yet they could hear the Radiance’s cries for help as Grimm tore her will apart. The terror of nightmares consuming her as the very essence that created her was siphoned from her, feeding the heart.   
“THE POWER OF THE NIGHTMARE HEART DAMNS YOU TO HELL! Grimm screeched, his fingertips transforming into claws as with one swift strike, he pushed his arm straight through the Radiance’s chest, pulling out a large orb of essence, which he then held above the Radiance. “Tell me, little one, how does it feel? To have once been so powerful, but to now have fallen, to have you power STOLEN FROM YOU?!” Grimm demanded, “BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU DID TO THE VESSEL!! YOU DAMNED IT TO A LIFE OF SUFFERING WHILE IT HELD SO MUCH POTENTIAL!! HOW! DARE! YOU!” the Radiance struggled, trying desperately to cling to whatever life force she could muster. Grimm on the other hand, flew up to the nightmare heart, and placed the orb of essence inside it. As the heart sealed itself once again, the room erupted in flame, and the Radiance was consumed by them, once and for all.

*  
Grimm dived out of the sealed vessel’s mind, just in time, as the chains from the egg had been broken, and the vessel plummeted to the ground. Grimm quickly swept him up, moments before his body crashed to the stone floor. “I have you, friend. The queen will heal you and soon, you will possess a power that not even I can control. Grimm said with a smile. “The heart will suit you well…”  
“Th-thank, you-u…” the vessel whispered, before falling unconscious.

*  
Grimm returned to the council, who erupted in cheers when he entered. Flurries of thanks and praise flew over Grimm as the higher being’s gratitude overwhelmed him. Once they had settled down, they were able to discuss the matters they needed to.  
“So, what's the situation with the hollow knight?” Grimm asked.  
“Given his current state, he will likely have to spend a few days in a set of bindings, woven from a mixture of my roots and pure silk, in order to allow him to heal, then he's all yours.  
“Perfect…” Grimm replied, “the heart will be able to sustain itself off the Radiance’s essence long enough for the vessel to heal.”  
“Im amazed… how did you do it?” vepsa asked.  
“It was rather simple. As you all planned, she fell for the trick like children to a magician. From there, the ritual’s power was what brought her down. Beast, tell your daughter that she has played a pivotal role in saving the kingdom.”  
“I will, thank you, Grimm.” herrah replied with a bow.  
“No, I thank you, all of you. Had you not summoned the troupe here, we would not have a vessel to hold the heart. We would slowly begin to burn out in a slow, painful death. But your ever helpful nature saw us as worthy, and took us under your wings, and now it will be us, leaving the nest stronger!” Grimm said, before taking a bow.  
“You will stay in contact with us, yes?” Lurien asked, “i would love to see what kind of mastery you and the vessel can come up with!”  
“I cannot promise anything, watcher, but know i am never far. One strike if the lantern and we shall return!” Grimm announced, and with a bow, he vanished.

*  
Over the next moon, grimm had travelled to the white lady’s domain in the queens gardens, constantly checking up on the hollow knight, soon to be the new nightmare vessel. The queen’s bindings were doing a tremendous job of healing the vessel’s wounds, which was a massive improvement over the kings binding seals, which often did more damage than they prevented. The vessel had soon been restored to his pure, former glory, with his second arm regenerated and his infection replaced with a void heart.  
“Hes ready, once again i cannot thank you enough for what you’ve done for this kingdom.” the white lady said, bowing to grimm as he took the vessel under his cloak.  
“I thank you too.,” his attention turned to the vessel, who looked up back at the troupe master, his eyes gleaming with hope. Grimm’s eyes locked with the vessel, as he placed a hand on their shoulder. “Come, vessel, I have much to show you…” he said, before he teleported to the troupe tent, the knight disappearing with him.

*  
The council of higher beings had joined the audience of the troupe for one final show, before the departure of the travelling troupe. They had come, along with the rest of the troupe’s followers, to witness the birth of the new nightmare vessel, and watch the hollow knight be given a new, constructive purpose, while still retaining its ability to think and act for itself.  
“Audience! Troupe members! Higher beings of hallownest! I gather you all here today to bear witness to the greatest event this troupe has ever seen!” the audience thundered with applause, before brumm’s music hit a crescendo, and the vessel appeared on the stage  
“This vessel has willingly donated his life to the cause of the nightmare heart, and he will be rewarded immensely for his devotion!” the crowd cheered.  
“Vessel, if you will allow me…” grimm muttered, placing his hand on the vessel’s mask, as the vessel respectfully took a knee before him. Grimm used what was left of his power, to transcend into the vessel’s mind, bringing the heart with it.  
“Oh vessel, your peaceful and pure mind will now become home to the most powerful being this realm has ever known, the power will become a part of your whole, and you will join us! Do you accept the nightmares into you?” grimm asked. The vessel let out a vigorous nod. For one of the first times in its life, it was able to make a decision for itself, no pale beings, no infectious gods controlling its thoughts.

A flash of red light consumed the troupe master and the vessel, painting the troupe tent a brilliant crimson as the nightmare heart fused with the vessel’s void hear, creating a new form, as the vessel’s eyes grew a dim red. As grimm backed away, the vessel stood tall, before bowing to the troupe master.  
“Thank you,” he said, “I am eternally grateful for the freedom you have blessed me with, and I hope one day i am able to repay the favour, one way or another!” he said with a smile.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the KNIGHTMARE!” grimm announced to the audience, which was swiftly followed by an eruption across the crowd. The knightmare used the elation of the crowd to show off their newfound abilities, conjuring flames from the palms of their hands, and creating flames that danced and pirouettes around them, before unsheathing their nail from their back, and covering it in a scarlet flame, before swinging it wildly around, the crowd cheering to each of his movements.

As the show came to a close, grimm and the knightmare met up with all the higher beings.  
“Look at you! So strong and powerful!” the white lady said, “i thought i had seen the last of you once he locked you in that god-forsaken egg.”  
“Thank you mother, I am once again whole.” the knightmare replied.  
“What will you do now grimm, what does the future hold for the troupe?” Vespa and Lurien asked.  
“While I do not know what will happen to the troupe’s future, I know it will be a prosperous one, now that we are no longer bound by the needs of the heart. This knightmare shall serve the heart for an eternity, without either becoming more powerful. A symbiotic relation between them ensures that neither will perish.”  
“So all is well?” monomon asked, “i must add this to my research…”  
“One final time, i thank you all, but our time has come to a close, and this shows the end for our meetings, for now. I will return to your council when needed, and myself and the knightmare will grow stronger and closer with each passing show.” grimm said, rather solemnly. He turned to the vessel, “I hear the calling of another troupe beacon, and so we must answer. I will let you do the honours.”  
The knightmare paused, and raised his hand, before snapping his fingers. A bright flash consumed them all, and the troupe vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knightmare is my first OC, with this fic being his backstory. the rest of his prefile can be found on this google doc, which includes comissioned art from 2 amazing artists- both atre credited in the document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Ye7l3hSzchWSE8lB_k9aQgqv2lb2B3bjpkfJJH0HIio/edit


End file.
